


Little Red Cap

by GulJeri



Category: Deep Space 9, Deep Space Nine, G/B - Fandom, Garashir - Fandom, Star Trek, ds9 - Fandom
Genre: Cardassians, Drabble, Folk Tales, G/B, Garashir - Freeform, Little Red Cap, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulJeri/pseuds/GulJeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak's response after Julian has just told him the tale of Little Red Cap. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Cap

(Here's a link to the original tale by Brothers' Grimm just in case; http://www.authorama.com/grimms-fairy-tales-22.html )

"That’s a terrible tale!” Garak exclaimed immediately, “the first wolf was quite clever, but Red-Cap was rather dull even for a child, and that Huntsman was a brute! If her grandmother loved her so dearly you would have expected she would have recognized her voice easily, therefore she would have heard a distinct difference when a wolf came to the door and called out to her, claiming to be her grand daughter, and would not have answered. She was ill, perhaps her mind was clouded, but even so at the next part of the story the girl surely would have realized that there was a wolf in the bed, and not her grandmother, and tried at least to run away! For their stupidity, they deserved to be eaten!

That poor wolf—and then cut open in his sleep by the Huntsman and filled with rocks? How barbaric!”

"Garak, the moral of the story is for children not to go off the path, or to follow after strangers," Julian explained.

"I think the moral of the story is not to let your guard down," Garak said, "the wolf was nice and full after eating the girl and her grandmother, he became comfortable and complacent, and laid down in the grandmothers bed thinking that he was quite safe. There’s the true folly of the tale, my dear."

Julian was flabbergasted at Garak’s response. They’d talked about Earth fairy tales before and they always ended up on opposite ends of the spectrum but…

"Garak…the wolf was deceitful and ate them and you’re on his side?"

"He just wanted a meal! He was merely acting on natural instinct, not cruelty."

Garak never ceased to surprise Julian, and this was just one more of those times.


End file.
